The invention relates to a banding machine, more particularly a machine for consecutively forming bands and placing the bands around articles.
The banding machine of the invention can be used for forming the bands from a tubular member and putting the bands over any kind of articles. But the machine is especially designed to removably attach a flier, brochure or sheet of paper to the receptacle by means of the band. Typically, the flier, brochure or sheet of paper (hereafter generically referred to as "flier") contains information about the product in the receptacle. The receptacles, typically bottles, are therefore transferred to the banding machine after the receptacles are filled with the materials and are sealed by caps. After the fliers are attached by the banding machine, the receptacles are typically transferred to be boxed.
The banding machines are already known in the prior art, but the machines are insufficient in operation speed and reliability.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a banding machine, in which operation speed is high and the machine works smoothly and accurately.
Another object of the invention is to provide a banding machine, in which the machine is compact and economically manufactured.
Other objects and advantages of the invention are apparent from the following description of the invention.